This invention relates to the treatment of gaseous, liquid, and surface-contaminated hazardous solid waste. In particular, it relates to processes for the organic destruction of volatile organic compounds (VOCs), semi-volatile organic compounds (SVOCs) and removal of VOCs, SVOCs, halogen acids, and toxic heavy metals from waste streams. Integral to the process of this invention is a non-combustion, thermal reactor using thermal energy for destruction of chemical bonds of heavy-molecule VOCs and SVOCs, and a bubble-bed reactor for removing toxic heavy metals and recovering precious metals through nucleation and condensation.